How Queer as Folk Brought Them Together
by Sen-Tay
Summary: Or, How Yamato Just Wanted to Watch His Show But Daisuke Always Has Something To Say: Yamato doesn't quite like being taken away from his Brian Kinney, but Daisuke just won't take "Leave" for an answer. Dai/Yama


Lost

**How Queer as Folk Brought Them Together (Or How Yamato Just Wanted to Watch His Show But Daisuke Always Has Something To Say)**

**Pairing: **Yamato/Daisuke or, really, Daisuke/Yamato

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Yamato doesn't quite like being taken away from his Brian Kinney, but Daisuke just won't take "Leave" for an answer.

**A/N: **A tribute to QaF and the hotness that is Daisuke/Yamato. I finally wrote one! Whoot!

It started out as a silly solution to cure midnight boredom. Yamato was not one to indulge himself in such fake television drama. His life had enough problems, thank you very much.

But for some strange reason, watching the problems of Brian and Justin and Michael and Ben and all the other wonderful people Yamato had become enthralled with – for some strange reason he was captivated. Absolutely drawn in. Hooked. Done for.

And so, without fail, every evening when 11 pm rolled around, Yamato would turn on his T.V. and check up on his favorite group of queers. Well, besides the group he was a part of.

And, oh fucking kami sama, was Brian Kinney hot.

After consuming two seasons within a month, Yamato was quite comfortably a fan-girl. Er, fan-boy. Fan-person. Whatever.

One evening, at precisely 11:15, right when Justin was facing Brian for the first time at his internship, there was a knock at Yamato's door.

Scowling and growling like a lioness who's prey was startled by an annoying hyena, Yamato lingered briefly, admiring the beauty that is Brian Kinney, before trudging his way to the source of his distraction.

Would it be any surprise to say that it was Daisuke Motomiya. Always Daisuke Motomiya. Whether it be Daisuke making them go save the friggin' digital world (again). Or whether it be Daisuke dragging them all the way to Osaka just to see Ken's soccer game. Or whether it be Daisuke forcing Yamato to go see the new Amanda Bynes movie, just cause Takeru was out with Taichi and Hikari had cheerleading practice and Ken was off…being Ken.

It was no surprise at all to find that Daisuke was taking Yamato away from his precious, coveted and specifically categorized _Queer as Folk_ time.

Yamato was still utterly and royally ticked off.

"What Daisuke."

The smiling brunette waggled his fingers at Yamato, ducking under the blonde's arm that was holding open the door. He made his way towards the kitchen, opening the fridge briefly before shutting the door and grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"Yo Yama. What's going on? You don't mind do you? I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Just wanted to drop by and check up on my favorite rock star blonde with the best cooking skills ever."

Still standing with the door open, Yamato gritted his teeth. "Um, Daisuke."

Daisuke downed his water, a wry smile on his face. After slurping the last drop, he sighed and said, "Yes, Yamato?"

"You need to leave. Now."

Ignoring Yamato's demand, Daisuke placed the glass by the sink and wandered into the living room. Growling lowly, Yamato slammed the front door shut and followed.

"Daisuke? Daisuke. What are you doing?"

The brunette had managed to plant himself in between the back cushions of the couch. He continued to ignore the hovering, seething Yamato, choosing to watch the television instead.

"I love this episode. I totally ship Brian/Justin. It's so hot, isn't it?"

Yamato's eyes immediately flashed to the screen. Sure enough, there was Brian and there was Justin, flirting in their whole "I hate you but love you, let's have hot sex right here right now" kind of way.

Yes, it was so so so so hot.

Involuntarily, Yamato turned away from the T.V. and back to Daisuke. "Dai?"

"Yama?"

"Leave."

The brunette didn't even swivel his head in the least. "C'mon Yama. I'm not doing anything but enjoying the show."

He had a point (was this a first? Maybe a second…). Yamato grumbled obscenities before giving up. No use fighting the stubborn teenager. Besides, he had a show to watch.

"I didn't even know you liked this show, Yama. Isn't it great?"

And Daisuke wonders why he doesn't get invited over more often.

"My sister got me hooked on it. I so totally thought Justin was the cutest thing since, well, anything really."

Clicking his tongue, Yamato grabbed the remote and turned up the volume three notches.

"Ooh, I love Hunter. His character is so interesting. I love the idea of Michael and Ben taking in a poor, whoring street boy. It's so sweet."

Three more notches.

"And Hunter's so hot. But not as hot as Brian. Whew!"

Four more notches. And Daisuke had better stay away from Brian. Yamato so totally had dibs.

"But Justin still wins my heart. Sunshine! I love it. You know, he kind of reminds me of you."

Daisuke was about to have some "sunshine" shoved in a very un-sunshiny place if he continued to talk over the show.

"All artistic and moody and cute and passionate and strong and adorable and –"

Yamato, completely forgetting all about the fact that Brian and Justin had finally gotten back together and were about to have sex in Brian's office, swung around to face Daisuke.

"Excuse me?"

"- completely dead sexy, too."

And, funny as it may sound, the way Daisuke smirked at Yamato made him look scarily like Brian Kinney. And the way Daisuke pushed Yamato's bangs out of his eyes made Yamato shiver quite like watching Brian did. And the way Daisuke's eyes grabbed Yamato by the heart and tugged with an unbelievable force-

After about half an hour of fierce yet soft, vicious yet sweet making out, Daisuke chuckled.

"You wanna know the reason why I came over tonight?"

Dazed and weary from all their activities, Yamato nodded his head.

With a sleepy smile, Daisuke whispered, "I wanted to know if you'd be the Justin to my Brian. I'm kind of in love with you, you know."

Yamato frowned slightly. As Daisuke's smile began to slip, Yamato pressed a hard kiss to the brunette's lips.

"Of course."

"Then why'd you pause and look all upset? I was worried for a second."

Sighing quietly, Yamato glanced over at the screen. The credits were rolling and gone, gone, gone was tonight's episode.

"You know, Yama, I have all five seasons on DVD."

Yamato was in such a state of bliss, he attacked Daisuke's lips again with his own. He knew he'd found his new obsession. He was captivated, absolutely drawn in, hooked, done for.

And it was totally better in real life.


End file.
